Los Juegos de Katniiss
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Fanfic paralelo a Los Juegos de Peeta. Katniiss tiene sueños que la fuerzan a pensar en lo que siente, especialmente uno de ellos provoca un cambio en su actitud, y puede por fin descartar a Gale. Se sitúa en el libro En llamas, Katniiss y Peeta se quedan inesperadamente solos en el Distrito 4, en el tour de la victoria.
1. Introducción

**Los Juegos de Katniiss** (fanfic paralelo a Los juegos de Peeta)

_Introducción_

Mi nombre es Katniiss Everdeen, he ganado Los Juegos del hambre junto con Peeta Melark, es la primera vez que se permite que dos participantes salgan vencedores de Los Juegos. No me siento afortunada, solo me siento viva. Peeta Melark era mi compañero en la escuela, su familia sobrevivía gracias a la panadería dónde él trabajaba desde pequeño, tengo una enorme deuda con él, le debo la vida.

Mi instinto es lo único que respeto, lo único en lo que confío. No sé lo que siento ni lo quiero saber, pero no puedo evitar el dolor. Peeta ha aceptado ser mi amigo, me gustaría decirle que no todo en los juegos fue un juego, pero algo en mí me dice que hubiera sido mejor así. Sé que me gusto sentirle junto a mí, y que no soportaba la idea de salvarme sola, sin embargo, el mismo hecho que me hará recordarle toda la vida me eclipsa, le debo mi supervivencia y algo más que no tiene nombre, algo más que no quiero descubrir, porque tengo la sensación de que si lo descubro estaré perdida.

Hay algo de lo que no puedo huir, puedo controlar relativamente mis pensamientos cuando estoy despierta, puedo o al menos podía, dejarme llevar por los instintos más primarios de la supervivencia, pero no puedo controlar mis sueños, las cosas que afloran en mi subconsciente, desde niña, Peeta ha aparecido por las noches, como un ángel, tocándome el pelo, susurrándome al oído, dándome un aliento de vida en medio de la angustia. Cuando tienes que agradecerle a alguien algo tan inmenso como tu propia vida, y con ella la vida de tu familia, se marca una distancia abismal entre el mito y la realidad, ¿quién y cómo es el chico del pan? Prefería no saberlo, en el fondo, prefería olvidar que una vez mi madre me abandonó, que una vez mi hermana y yo estuvimos a punto de desfallecer, que una vez yo misma me rendí y aquel desconocido, me tendió la mano; pero sobretodo, lo que más me impacta, es que mucho antes de aquel momento, ya sentía que algo en su mirada escarbaba en mi alma, y que el alma en tiempo de supervivencia no es buena, no se puede hacer caso a las emociones cuando no sabes si el día morirá contigo.

Toda la teoría es maravillosa, pero por la noche, se desvelan cosas. Podía ignorar al chico del pan durante las horas de escuela, pero en sueños, a veces, veía sus ojos fijos en mi como si solo existieran ellos, y un diente de león se deshacía en el viento, y nuestras manos se tocaban, a veces, sobre un prado inabarcable, dónde no existía ninguna necesidad ni calamidad.

Conocer a Gale fue muy útil, él me distraía, me divertía, compartíamos el instinto, lo realmente importante en la vida que me ha tocado. La determinación, sin ningún tipo de lástima. Atravesar la garganta de un pobre animal que cruzara el bosque, solo porque eso es lo necesario. Gale me hacía sentir cómoda y tranquila, no le debía nada, ni él a mí, éramos un equipo sin deudas, hasta que descubrí que yo le gustaba, ahora todo en él parecía exigir una respuesta equitativa a sus sentimientos.

Después de Los Juegos mis sueños cambiaron, Peeta ya no era un niño y yo tampoco. En Los Juegos descubrí que el mito casaba a la perfección con la realidad, Peeta es honesto, bueno, e inofensivo, todo lo que dicen sus ojos es cierto, no lo quería creer, creerlo era doblegarme a la existencia de mi alma. Pero cuando las normas de Los Juegos cambiaron y podían vencer dos, razón, corazón e instinto se abrazaron y corrieron a buscar a Peeta, aun arriesgando la vida, quería volver, si es que podía sobrevivir, con él. Le encontré desfallecido y no dudé en ponerle a salvo, un instinto muy potente de protección me envolvía, solo lo había sentido con mi hermana pequeña, y ahora lo sentía con él.

Sus ojos; su mirada es insoportable, es como un lazo que me atrapa y me atrae hacia él. En la cueva, cuando ya no quedaba nada, quizá por miedo, quizá por otra cosa, recostada sobre su pecho me sentía en paz, sentía que era mi talismán, un pensamiento ridículo… si él estaba a salvo, el mundo estaba a salvo, mi mundo tenía algo bueno. En Los juegos, Gale nunca existió.

Cuando él pensó que mis besos y mi cariño fueron para ganar regalos de los patrocinadores, preferí dejarlo así, no dar explicaciones, porque descubrir que él me amaba había encendido algo en mí, me hacía sentir afortunada, y eso era peligroso. En mi circunstancia, lo sentimientos no son una opción, yo soy la única fuente de recursos de mi pequeña familia, mi madre se hará anciana, mi hermana es demasiado sensible para ocupar mi lugar, yo nunca podré dejar mi casa, nunca podré tener mi propia familia, no podría soportar ese dolor. Aunque ahora tenemos dinero, no debo olvidar que pertenece al Capitolio, igual que nos lo ha dado, nos lo podría quitar.

Con Gale es diferente, él tiene recursos, él es feroz, es una apuesta segura y le tengo afecto, es la única persona que me conoce, pienso que, si lo dejo pasar, le pierdo. Pero no parece ser el amor la elección de la opción más inteligente. ¿El amar elegir fríamente a tu pareja? ¿O es la imposición de un sentimiento? Ahora que he ganado Los Juegos no tengo necesidades, y eso significa que me acosan los pensamientos.

Entonces ocurrió, tuve aquel sueño, a pesar de que salía igualmente de caza con Gale, a pesar de que ocupaba el tiempo en todo lo que podía, la noche seguía acosándome.

Los días inmediatos a los juegos solo podía soñar cosas terribles. Muerte, destrucción, las mismas escenas vividas recreadas una y otra vez. En uno de esos sueños descubrí la cueva en la que Peeta y yo nos guarecíamos y corrí a ella, él estaba allí y me abrazaba. Cada vez que me reconocía en una pesadilla que recreara la arena buscaba la cueva, y Peeta siempre estaba allí, era mi único modo de estar con él ya que en la Aldea de los vencedores él no se dirigía a mí.

En las primeras ocasiones no nos besábamos, solo estábamos abrazados y él me acariciaba el pelo, pero una noche soñé algo extraño.

Estaba en la oscuridad de la cueva, sobre una capa de moho húmedo, desnuda. No sentía ningún pudor, Peeta colocaba una vela en el suelo, él también estaba desnudo y tampoco me importaba, era como si tuviéramos una confianza muy antigua.

Se tumbaba de costado, mirándome, la luz de la vela le pintaba la piel de un color ocre, sus largas pestañas enmarcaban sus pupilas dilatadas, y yo sentía un candor que jamás había experimentado, algo totalmente nuevo, irresistible. Me acariciaba la frente y la mejilla, y pasaba un dedo sobre mis labios.

Sus dedos seguían recorriéndome en sentido descendente y yo solo sentía expectación y deseo. A aquellas caricias le siguieron sus labios, algo parecido al desmayo parecía asomarse a mi alma constantemente, pero yo seguía allí, y todo parecía intensamente real.

Cuando me besó el vientre me escuché soltar un suspiro, y sus labios llegaron a los míos. Como si aquel sonido hubiera sido una señal para él.

Me besaba profundamente y yo a él, nuestros torsos se presionaban y podía sentir como el torrente de mi circulación era un conglomerado de ríos pulsando frenéticamente sangre por todo mi cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido algo así, ni me había planteado nada parecido.

Mi vida siempre ha pasado sin ningún tipo de deseo, sin ningún sentimiento más allá del fraternal, ni siquiera podría decir que sienta auténtico amor por mi madre, después de que nos dejara morir a mi hermana y a mí. Nunca la cercanía de Gale me ha despertado ningún candor parecido, aunque sé que es atractivo, ni nunca me ha atraído ningún chico del colegio. Lo más parecido a un amor de infancia ha sido Peeta, su recuerdo cediéndome un pan, y el símbolo que tengo tan asociado a él, el diente de león, la esperanza. Un amor platónico, sin deseo de realización, sin querer planteármelo, conforme con amar algo que nunca tendría.

Obviamente no se puede decir que sea posible perder la virginidad en un sueño, pero yo me siento así. No sé si miro a Peeta de la misma manera desde que soñé aquello, sé que a Gale no.

Recuerdo todo nítidamente, y no soy la misma persona desde que desperté antes de tiempo, con la vaga sensación de su calor y de su presencia.


	2. Capitulo 1

_N/A: aquí va el siguiente capítulo, recordad que el fanfic no tiene mucho sentido sino se leen "Los Juegos de Peeta" o eso creo. Por favor, si lees, déjame tus impresiones, incluso las que no sean muy buenas. Una vez más me disculpo por los fallos, por la falta de tiempo escribo muy deprisa, y por la falta de memoria podría haber alguna incongruencia. Un abrazo, espero que lo disfrutéis. _

**Capítulo 1**

Estamos en el Distrito cuatro, en una minúscula playa alejada de la población, inmersos en la Gira de la Victoria que nos lleva por todo Panem. Hemos visto lo suficiente como para no tener demasiada seguridad en que podamos frenar una revolución.

Hay cámaras a lo lejos, solo quieren tomar imágenes de nosotros en la arena y el mar, pero no han tenido en cuenta que Peeta no sabe nadar. A veces le miro de reojo, le veo con la cara apoyada en una mano, y la otra dibujando algo en la arena, tiene el aspecto de un niño afligido. Nado, trato de nadar y no pensar, pero sé que está ahí, solo, pensativo, y no puedo olvidarme de él, y tampoco de las cámaras. Salgo del agua y contemplo asombrada el sinsajo que ha dibujado combinando líneas de arena con surcos.

-Es perfecto- le digo, en un hilo de voz; él me mira brevemente, me mira de esa forma en la que parece que si me esfuerzo, podré leerle el pensamiento.

Me recuesto sobre él para las cámaras, siento su cuerpo recalentado por el sol bajo el frescor de mi piel. Cierra los ojos, sus pestañas parecen traslúcidas bajo los intensos rayos, tienen algo de magia, algo de artístico; le beso la punta de la nariz.

-Sabes que nos graban, ¿verdad?- este tipo de preguntas me resultan molestas, parece, y no le culpo por pensar así, que nunca podría ser afectuosa con él si no fuera para el espectáculo. Realmente no lo sé porque, estrictamente, nunca le he besado sin las cámaras, salvo en aquel sueño, aquellos momentos. A veces me asalta ese momento como si hubiera sido real, nosotros, tumbados, en paz, él dulce y sereno, yo ante un camino inexplorado.

-Sí- contesto secamente, mientras tomo conciencia de cada centímetro de su cuerpo que presiona conmigo, y siento un extraño placer con el que juego, es como un escalofrío, como un temblor, que solo él despierta, o eso creo, ya que jamás he experimentado algo así con Gale. De repente él resopla, le pregunto si está bien y me echo en la arena, él me da un firme beso, y me parece bien, entre antes acabemos con esto mejor, quizá nos dejen disfrutar un poco del día a solas. Trato de sonreír dulcemente.

-Pareces una ardilla, es mejor que no sonrías si no estás inspirada –parece que Peeta cree que cualquiera puede ser actor, o quizá solo me suelta esas cosas porque le gusta molestarme.

-Peor es una sonrisa aparentemente inspirada sin serlo- es algo que realmente he pensado a veces, ¿no es más digno no saber fingir? Paso de estar orientada hacia él a mirar el cielo bocarriba, haciéndome sombra con la mano, y veo como una docena de gaviotas surcan el cielo chillando.

-Cuando te sonrío es auténtico, para sonreír a las cámaras pienso en ti, y eso me inspira- como siempre, este tipo de comentarios me dejan sin habla, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva. Siento una inquietud y me esfuerzo por disiparla, es parecida a la agonía que va ligada a la decisión de frenar la revolución en los distritos, ¿es la duda? No, tengo que frenar mis pensamientos, simplemente no puedo dudar. Necesito moverme, ese es mi problema, la falta de movimiento.

-¿Quieres nadar?- le pregunto

-¿Me vas a enseñar?- dice después de unos segundos mientras me acaricia la mano con su dedo índice; su voz es suave, a veces, cuando habla, parece que nada malo ocurre, que no estamos inmersos en un mundo hostil, a veces cuando habla, es como si su voz viniera de otro mundo, donde nunca es de noche, donde solo atardece para volver a salir el sol. Me levanto de un brinco y le tomo la mano con energía, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera recién salida de su mundo. Y le digo que no quiero enfadarme con él, porque realmente no quiero. Y nos dirigimos al mar.

Me pregunto si Peeta sentirá lo mismo que yo, si cualquier persona de nuestro Distrito pensaría lo mismo que nosotros en esta situación. Nunca he nadado en el mar, y no conocía en la playa, y estar aquí me parece un privilegio.

Trato de enseñar a Peeta nadar como si sus dos piernas pudieran hacer los mismos movimientos, y aunque es evidente que no, me sorprende la rapidez con la que consigue estabilizarse. Nada de una forma poco grácil, básicamente con los brazos, pero tiene tanta fuerza en ellos que apenas necesita mover las piernas. Disfruto de su tacto cuando le sostengo del abdomen tratando de indicarle los movimientos que debe hacer con los brazos. Mis instrucciones parecen divertirle, pero yo no le hago caso y me tomo en serio la clase de natación, a pesar de que yo tampoco sé mucho más que avanzar mientras floto.

A ratos descoordina y entonces no puedo evitar reírme, acabamos riendo los dos, y Peeta traga agua, poco hábil a la hora de reír y nadar a la vez, y yo ya salgo a buscar una botella agua mineral, para mi sorpresa, cuando vuelvo, encuentro que está buceando y que se maneja de una forma bastante decente. Entro al mar y le doy la el agua, bebe y vuelve a nadar, entusiasmado. Yo también nado tranquilamente, y percibo que se han marchado las cámaras. En ocasiones le miro de reojo, disimulando, en otras me olvido de él, o casi. En una ocasión estoy muy relajada flotando y vuelve a mí aquel tacto del sueño, tan intrigante.

Como sincronizados, salimos del agua a la par. Me tumbo en la toalla, presa de un extraño nerviosismo, ¿qué ocurre si dejo de ignorar lo que siento por él desde que reparé por primera vez en sus ojos? ¿Si nos casamos como quiere el presidente, qué será lo próximo, tener hijos? ¿Por qué tuve aquel sueño? Sé que quiero a Gale, que siempre lo he querido, pero jamás he sentido la necesidad de besarle. Considerar estos temas cuando la vida de mis seres queridos peligra, me parece realmente estúpido y me enfado conmigo misma por ello, pero de alguna manera, Peeta ha entrado en ese círculo de seres amados e intocables, y al menos, estando casado conmigo, podría estar seguro. Todos estarían seguros, y yo puede que no estuviera tan a disgusto, ya no me encontraría en el dilema de elegir entre Gale. Peeta se tumba a mi lado y se acurruca en mi regazo y casi de inmediato comienza a dormitar, y yo comienzo a tocarle el pelo, tan rubio bajo el sol, con los dedos.

Tiene el pelo suave y duro al mismo tiempo, mis dedos le tocan la nuca, y el cuello, comprobando algo en lo que no había reparado, y es que todo él es así, suave y fuerte a la vez, y me resulta irónico que siendo así, sea tan inofensivo, al menos que yo sepa. Pensar sobre esto me hace recordar su enfado tras Los Juegos, su completa desaparición, y eso me entristece ¿qué pensará ahora? ¿Creerá lo mismo de mí? ¿Cómo puede ser tan amable y cariñoso con alguien que, se supone, solo fingió que le amaba? Supongo que si hubiera sido al revés, yo le odiaría para siempre ¿o no? Mis dedos bajan por su espalda, hace rato que no veo las cámaras, quizá están escondidas buscando una toma más íntima, pero algo me dice que no es así. Sus músculos están en tensión, se marcan exageradamente, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no respira. Aunque es ridículo pensar que ha podido ocurrirle algo, porque ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, le doy un cachete en la cara y grito su nombre, y abre los ojos inflando su pecho de aire.

Comienza a murmurar la pesadilla que ha tenido en ese breve lapso de tiempo, donde yo moría, y gran parte de la población, y El Capitolio imponía sus deseos a nuestro futuro, su sueño no está muy desencaminado. Apoya su frente húmeda contra la mía, pienso que si realmente no quiere permitirlo, tal y como me dice, angustiado, cuando tengamos que casarnos para El Capitolio, no lo hará.

Nuestro aliento nos calienta mutuamente los labios, Peeta no se mueve, consciente de lo poco que nos separa, no me gusta sentir que espera algo de mí, no me gusta que nadie espere nada de mí, pero está tan cerca y es tan hermoso bajo el sol, que estoy a punto de cubrir la escasa distancia que nos separa y buscar sus labios y la humedad de su boca. Pensar en esos términos me devuelve a la cueva, a la cueva del sueño, en la que Peeta no estaba muriendo y yo no tenía miedo, en la que los dos, desnudos, nos mirábamos con comprensión infinita; nunca he sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Gale. Me recuerdo que no fue real, que quizá solo fue la proyección de algún extraño anhelo de alguien que nunca se preocupó por sus emociones, que no vivió ningún idilio ni lo pensó siquiera. Fue un sueño, sí, pero sus labios son tan reales. Todo sería más fácil si no insistiera con su mera presencia. Claudico y le beso, y no solo le beso, voy más allá de la mera presión entre nuestros labios, cosa que no es nueva, lo hemos hecho para las cámaras durante la gira, besos pasionales que no eran más que saliva y ausencia, pero esto es diferente, esto es real, porque me gusta lo que siento.

Curiosamente, él tarda en reaccionar, cosa que no ocurre frente a las cámaras; yo percibo el frescor de su boca, su sabor entre dulce y salado, y él no hace nada durante unos instantes, más tarde responde, y no sé qué es peor. En contraste con mi ansiedad él me besa muy tranquilo, técnicamente, no hay gran diferencia entre su forma de besarme en público, y ahora, en esta aparente intimidad. Me acaricia la mejilla, y cada beso, si es que se puede establecer con claridad donde acaba y donde termina cada uno de los muchos besos que nos damos, parece ser más largo que el anterior, y más pausado. Siguiendo esa progresión, no acabaríamos de besarnos nunca. Lo cierto es que no sé qué está ocurriendo, pero le beso sin importarme nada, le sostengo la cara, le acaricio la nunca y le abrazo, no puedo dejar de abrazarle. De alguna manera siento que este es un momento único e irrepetible, porque si pasamos el resto de nuestra vida juntos por imposición, no sé si realmente podré sentir que es auténtico, y ahora sí lo siento, como lo sentí en mi sueño.

Poco a poco los besos se disipan, nos despedimos de la oscuridad de nuestras bocas y nos quedamos simplemente tumbados.

-No hay ninguna cámara, ¿verdad? –me pregunta, en un tono de voz casi susurrante. Niego con la cabeza, sin mirarle a los ojos, y él me acaricia el hombro. -¿por qué no nos han venido a buscar?- ahora que lo dice, empiezo a sentir que tengo mucha hambre, lo cierto es que es muy curioso que nadie haya venido a llamarnos. Me encojo de hombros y le digo que no lo sé, para después abrazarme a él con brazos y piernas. Como las pesadillas no me dejan dormir por las noches, no tardo en caer rendida.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estoy en mi compartimento, y el sol ya ha caído. Salgo al vagón-comedor y me siento, sigue sin haber nadie más que nosotros, y Peeta me lo confirma, sin embargo, sí tenemos comida. Como un poco de cualquier cosa y me pregunto si la situación en los Distritos se habrá vuelto insostenible y nos han dejado aquí solos y aislados. Cuando Peeta y yo vamos a explorar el tren y nos encontramos todo intacto y una colección de música romántica en la habitación de Haymitch creo que empezamos a pensar en lo mismo. Nos llevamos un tocadiscos de su habitación, con unos cuantos discos, sé lo que es y cómo funciona porque mis padres tuvieron uno, era el único artilugio valioso y alegre que había en nuestra casa, al morir mi padre, me vi obligada a venderlo, me costó mucho encontrarle comprador.

Este objeto me trae buenos recuerdos. Lo llevamos a la playa y pasamos horas nocturnas allí, escuchando música sin apenas mirarnos. Dejándonos flotar en el agua, y hablando de las estrellas. Si esto está siendo televisado, me pregunto dónde pueden estar las cámaras en esta playa donde no hay siquiera palmeras, si esto se está televisando, quiero hacerlo lo menos comercial posible, y gracias a ello, paso un rato tranquilo y ¿normal? con Peeta, quiere que le cuente todo lo que sé de las estrellas, que ya es poco, y hace que recuerde a mi padre, contándome a su vez lo poco que sabía; siento en el pecho esa impotencia triste de las personas que quieren volver a tocar, a ver y tener junto a ellas a alguien que ya no existe.

Peeta me confirma que piensa lo mismo que yo, cuando le pregunto si quiere que pintemos juntos al día siguiente y se niega; sabe que esto es un espectáculo, que nos han dejado solos para ofrecer algún tipo de especial, sabe que hacer planes para el siguiente día es plantear seguirle el juego al Capitolio, que estamos enviando un mensaje: "mañana haremos algo juntos" cuando le cojo la mano parece hacer un ademán de retirarla.

-Me gustaría mucho verte pintar y… puede que intentara pintar yo también…- insisto, solo por ver su reacción, aunque lo que realmente pienso es que deberíamos ir al núcleo de población de este Distrito y tratar de saber qué ocurre.

-No, todo lo que quiero es la verdad. –dice, serio, y me resulta irónico, porque es probablemente lo que menos tendremos –Estoy empezando a tener frío, ¿quieres volver?

-Si todo lo que quieres es la verdad- contesto, tras unos segundos de reflexión –prometo que a partir de ahora será así. –y le suelto la mano -aunque nunca he mentido. No sé si comprenderá la sutil diferencia entre omitir y mentir deliberadamente.

Volvemos al tren, entro a ducharme y después, con el batín de baño puesto, busco un pijama en el armario y para mi sorpresa encuentro tan solo conjuntos de ropa interior seductora, y prefiero no pensar en las intenciones de El Capitolio con esto ¿de verdad pretenden que obedezca esta orden? Peeta está en la puerta, me trae unos pasteles, y me pregunta que me pasa para después entrar a verlo con sus propios ojos. Me ofrece uno de sus pijamas, y se marcha para que me cambie, cuando vuelve se ríe abiertamente de mí y yo le tiro uno de los pasteles que me ha traído, empezando así una guerra de pastelitos, o más bien una masacre, pues Peeta es torpe incluso para acertarme en el cuerpo con un mísero pastel. Corremos por el tren ensuciándolo todo, entro en el vagón comedor y asesto el golpe final con tres o cuatro pasteles desde un escondite improvisado que él no es capaz de captar, se rinde pero después me traiciona cuando voy a comerme uno y lo empuja con su mano llenándome las mejillas. El muy cobarde huye a su habitación cerrando la puerta, yo empujo la puerta tratando ridículamente de vencer su fuerza, y él me tiende una trampa, soltando la puerta para que caiga dentro, me recoge en sus brazos y caemos sobre la cama, llenos de porquería, riendo como nunca nos hemos reído antes juntos.

Me siento tan alegre y animada, tan risueña, que cuando me mira fijamente le doy un beso en los labios. Él apoya su frente sobre la mía y clava sus ojos de un azul infinito en los míos, y amenaza con hipnotizarme. Nuestras respiraciones comienzan a acompasarse, como si fuera consciente del nuevo poder que ejerce sobre mí, desde que tuve aquel sueño, no retira sus pupilas de las mías, y yo pierdo el sentido del tiempo mirando esos puntitos negros abrazados por un azul cristalino, es como si hubieran atrapado el color del amanecer y el agua en esa circunferencia, hubieran concentrado toda su vitalidad y frescura, y la hubieran puesto en su mirada. Él tiembla, una brisa fría entra por la ventana, y consigo salir del trance yendo a cerrarla de un salto. Cuando me doy la vuelta veo que se ha quedado en ropa interior y se introduce alegremente bajo las sábanas. Me planteo ir a mi cuarto, pero si esto es un juego de El Capitolio debería meterme en la cama con él, aunque no sea con aquella ropa que tanto les hubiera gustado que me pusiera.

Durante un rato charlamos con la luz apagada, no entro en mucho detalle por el riesgo de que retransmitan cosas que no me gustaría que supiera nadie más que Peeta y yo, así que hablo de mi padre, no sé cómo acabamos en este terreno, pero le cuento anécdotas bonitas de él, y no evito condenar el accidente que tuvo en la mina, ni tampoco impido que mis palabras se pronuncien con cierto desdén. Peeta, sin ningún tipo de reparo, habla de su infancia, del trabajo en la panadería, haciendo delicias que no podían probar.

Tras su relato guardamos silencio, debe de ser muy tarde, no sé cuánto tiempo hemos pasado hablando. La habitación está sumida en una oscuridad completa y notar en esta oscuridad el cuerpo de Peeta irradiando calor me hace sentir que podría pasar cualquier cosa, aunque sé que no es así. Le acaricio la nuca cuando se da la vuelta en la cama y pienso si realmente me permitiría algo tan trivial como el placer. Al fin y al cabo soy casi mayor de edad, y el sexo está presente en todos lados, aunque yo no lo contemple, como no he contemplado tantas cosas en mi vida con las que otros consiguen tener algún divertimento en una vida llena de miseria.

No quiero tener hijos, no quiero tener pareja, no quiero tener más responsabilidades de las que ya tengo, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo permitirme algo tan común como el sexo? Con Peeta, no podría ser, complicaría las cosas, y no hay ningún otro candidato, a no ser que piense en Gale, y él no me despierta ese deseo. Quién sabe, quizá Peeta tampoco, quizá fue solo un sueño. Le beso la nunca y espero sentir algo parecido al deseo, pero me cohíbe pensar que está despierto. Cuando creo que se ha dormido, le acaricio la espalda, y acerco los labios al lugar que he acariciado y efectivamente siento una especie de corriente eléctrica descendiente, que me asusta. Mi deseo es real, pero no podré consumirlo, no ahora. Pienso que quizá, no sea tan malo estar casados, pero nada más tener este pensamiento me detesto a mí misma. Después pienso en Gale, me imagino sus ojos negros mirándome como los ojos de Peeta en la cueva, me imagino besando su espalda, e incluso trato de imaginar la sensación que experimenté en el sueño, cuando rodeaba a Peeta con mis piernas, un rubor se extiende por mis mejillas al recordarnos así, y en lugar de tratar de imaginarme en esta circunstancia con Gale, recreo la sensación del sueño, y trato de conservarla para siempre. Aunque me parece peligroso y embarazoso, abrazo a Peeta y aspiro el aroma de su cuello y de su pelo, y le acaricio despacio con los dedos el hombro, paso el resto de la noche sintiendo aquel deseo entre sueños, y lo peor es que el reacciona a mis indebidos estímulos, se estremece si le toco, se encoge si le beso el cuello y finalmente se echa sobre mí como si quisiera placarme, todo ello medio dormido. Quedo inmovilizada bajo el peso de su cuerpo y eso es lo único que evita que continúe haciendo lo que sea que hacía medio dormida.


	3. Capitulo 2

_N/A: gracias por vuestros rewiews, siempre son alentadores, os dejo otro cap que he podido escribir aprovechando el día de fiesta. Espero que os guste, saludos._

**Capítulo 2**

Resulta curioso despertarse hambrienta en un lugar donde tienes comida disponible a todas horas, lo cierto es que, conociendo verdaderamente qué es que se te peguen las tripas y se te encoja el estómago por falta de alimento, esto más que hambre es gula. Me incorporo y veo a Peeta con el desayuno, que deja amablemente en mis piernas, y por mi mente se pasa la fugaz imagen de Peeta como mi marido, haciendo esto todas las mañanas, y yo, como su mujer haciéndolo también quizá con él, y resulta contradictorio que esa imagen me pueda dar tanta paz.

-Buenos días- me dice

-Huele de maravilla-suelto, y después le doy los buenos días también, y me noto sonreír -¿han llegado?

-No- contesta secamente, sus ojos no me miran

-Perfecto- digo, y me sorprendo a mí misma ¿perfecto? No sabemos qué ocurre fuera y a mí me parece una buena noticia, porque estoy a solas con él, es de locos; tiene una expresión extraña en el rostro que me hace pensar que hay algo que no dice -¿te sientes bien?

-En realidad ha venido alguien, pero te alegrará, es Gale- la noticia cae sobre mí como una losa.

-¿Gale está aquí? ¿Por qué?- me alarmo, me parece tan extraño que no puede augurar nada bueno.

-No lo sé, esta mañana lo encontré… mirando por la ventana- mirando por la ventana, me repito mentalmente, eso quiere decir que nos sorprendió durmiendo juntos, de repente me siento ofuscada.

-¿Y qué vio? –pregunto, temiendo sonar acusadora

-Lo que había, yo salí de la cama en calzoncillos y él estaba ahí ¿quieres más detalles

-En ese caso pensará lo que no es- pensara lo que no es, y para colmo no ha podido ser, es tremendamente injusto, pero en el fondo, lo que realmente me hace sentirme molesta, es que el día era nuestro y ahora aparece Gale, es mi mejor amigo, y le quiero, pero siento como invade un territorio donde solo existía Peeta y se impone con su presencia. Tengo que acabar con esta malsana sensación de compromiso con Gale, porque con quién estaré comprometida es con Peeta.

-¿Y le dirás lo que es?- inquiere, asestándome un agudo golpe, que yo siento como si fuera real, en el centro de mi pecho.

-No lo sé

-Te espera en el comedor, no te preocupes, no os molestaré.

-No molestas- le digo, sin ninguna gana de que se marche, pero él ya se ha dado la vuelta

-Supongo que es a mí a quien le molesta, perdona- cierra la puerta tras de sí y yo me quedo sola con mi desayuno a medias, ya frío. "A mí también me molesta" pienso, y me siento mal, porque nunca antes Gale me había sobrado.

En el vagón comedor se encuentra Gale, lleva una ropa muy bonita y tiene un aspecto impecable, que me hace pensar algo absurdo: que ha pasado por un estilista de El Capitolio.

-¿Qué tal estás, prima? –me dice con una amplia sonrisa, y nos abrazamos brevemente.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Me han dado el día libre para venir a verte –contesta, como si eso fuera la mejor manera de demostrar que su estado de ánimo es bueno

Gale y yo paseamos por la playa, nos bañamos, y hablamos de nuestra familia "común" y, cuando me desvío del tema, Gale me lleva rápidamente a él de nuevo, cosa que me resulta confusa. Incluso, se inventa anécdotas que nunca ocurrieron, y me quedo atónita al cerciorarme de que Gale está formando parte de un terreno que era de Peeta, mío y de los Juegos: la ficción, el show.

En el agua, noto que me roza accidentalmente el muslo, pero solo lo noto porque él se ruboriza, y eso me hace pensar, que para él, yo sí puedo tener alguna connotación sexual que para mí él no tiene. Entonces le miro, y él me mira a mí, y me pregunto qué me dicen sus ojos, su cuerpo, qué me podría decir su tacto, y qué sentiría si fuera con él con quién debiera casarme. Él está mojado, el pelo negro enmarca su rostro y sus ojos oscuros abren un paso profundo en mi mirada, sin embargo, no siento nada parecido a lo que experimente en la cueva del sueño. Solo es Gale, mirándome, y yo mirándole a él. A lo lejos descubro a Peeta darse un baño breve y marcharse. Después de un par de horas, Gale y yo vamos a comer al tren, y más tarde se despide de mí, quiero saber por dónde se va y con quién, pero me dice que las puertas se bloquearan tras él y así es, no solo no puedo abrir ninguna puerta, ni siquiera puedo ver por las ventanas, porque los cristales se vuelven opacos durante un rato, así que Gale se marcha tan misteriosamente como vino.

De repente tengo ganas de escuchar música, así que cojo el tocadiscos y lo subo al techo del vagón, pongo la música y la escucho con las rodillas abrazadas, e intento seguir la melodía con mi canturreo. Gale está descartado, El Capitolio ha terminado de descartarlo presentándolo como mi primo, y ya no debería preocuparme por él, porque no hay elección. Mi mente viaja por el bosque de mi distrito, las imágenes de los árboles, los animales y el agua, se pintan en mi mente y me relajan. Peeta aparece entre ellas, aparece también en el bosque, está sentado junto a mí, sonriendo. Toma un tallo que en lugar de acabar en flor acaba en una bolita perfecta de semillas algodonosas, Peeta me da un diente de león y yo lo soplo y observo como surcan el aire las semillas. Él en mi bosque debería ser tan raro como Gale en el espectáculo, sin embargo, me parece de lo más natural y entonces pienso que algún día iré con Peeta al bosque, porque si realmente debemos casarnos, si nuestra relación será para el resto de nuestra vida, no debería haber terrenos inexplorados entre nosotros. Terrenos inexplorados... eso me hace pensar en esa misma noche, en mi forma de acariciarle, en la manera en que podría tener un contacto mucho más íntimo con él, y en la manera en que finalmente lo tendremos si nos casamos. ¿Cómo será? ¿Dónde será nuestra luna de miel? ¿Cómo es realmente hacer el amor? ¿Será _hacer el amor_? me parece tan burdo pensar en que solo sea deseo que analizó la situación desde el punto de vista amoroso, todo ha sido tan forzado entre nosotros que me cuesta tener esperanza en que algo como la pérdida de mi virginidad también pueda serlo. Y me sorprende una determinación: nuestra primera vez no puede ser cuando está programada externamente, tiene que ser antes, tiene que ser en algún momento en que no sintamos que alguien nos obliga a ello. Pensar en esto presupone algo, que efectivamente tendré relaciones con él, la pregunta no sería por tanto si ocurrirán, sino cuando. La mera idea de plantearle esta cuestión a Peeta me resulta hilarante. Continuo abrazándome las piernas con los ojos cerrados, cuando siento la mano de Peeta sobre la mía, y la canción se acaba.

-Hola- me dice -¿se ha marchado Gale?

-Hace rato, ¿crees que lo han enviado ellos?

-Si pretenden hacer un programa para nosotros no tiene mucho sentido que aparezca Gale, ¿no? –su respuesta unida a la mirada que le dedica a sus zapatos me confirma que no puede hablar libremente -yo creo que algo va mal, y nos han dejado aquí aislados. Además, no sé, por más que busco no encuentro ninguna cámara, ¿no es raro?- aunque es cierto que las cámaras deben ser como mínimo traslúcidas, siento la certeza de lo que se pretende con nuestra soledad espontánea.

El sol se pone frente a nosotros, noto que Peeta me observa, y cuando deja de hacerlo le miro brevemente yo, rehuyendo un encuentro entre nuestras miradas. Cuando el sol acaba de ponerse tras las montañas le miro por el rabillo del ojo, y parece cansado.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto con una dulzura inesperada

-Sí

-De acuerdo- le sonrío, me levanto y extiendo la mano hacia él, que la toma, y juntos volvemos al tren.

En el tren, decido darle las buenas noches a Peeta e ir a mi cuarto, hasta que tengamos un momento de verdadera intimidad, quizá sea mejor mantener una cierta distancia. Sin embargo, al rato, él aparece en la puerta de mi cuarto y me pregunta si puede dormir conmigo, señalando como algo positivo que lleva pantalones, lo cual me parece una ironía dada la decisión que he tomado respecto al lugar que deben ocupar sus pantalones en nuestra relación.

Me tumbo en la cama boca-abajo tras dejarle pasar y continúo leyendo un libro de cuentos muy viejo, Peeta está tumbado junto a mí sin hacer nada, y me ofrezco a leerle un cuento, después de que me diga que nunca le leyeron uno. Tras el primer cuento leo otro, y después otro, y continuo hasta que se acaban. Él sigue con los ojos cerrados, así que me recuesto y le miro. En el pueblo todo el mundo sabía que al chico del panadero su madre no le trataba muy bien, y yo comprobé que no era solo un rumor cuando me dio el pan. No puedo imaginar mi infancia sin el amor de mis padres, sin sus cuentos, sin sus canciones, y sin observar el amor que se profesaban. Apoyo mi cara en una mano y con la otra le acaricio el pelo.

Por primera vez se conjugan dos cosas: mi verdadero deseo de besarle y de responder como se espera de mí. Él continúa con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas se presionan, largas, rubias y espesas, en una leve humedad. Su rostro está un poco contraído, en su piel se dibujan algunas motas de color crema, producto del sol, y su pelo rubio revuelto le roza los ojos y los labios. Me acerco a él y le beso despacio, como si mi beso pudiera darle una infancia bonita, mi beso intenta protegerle de cualquier recuerdo angustiante. Él se deja hacer sin moverse, entreabre sus labios y yo le acaricio en la humedad de su boca y me separo de él tras depositar una última presión sobre sus labios, siento esa mezcla de serenidad y deseo que me aconteció en sueños, y deposito un beso en su hombro, y como si hubiera creado una almohada para mi mejilla, apoyo la cara donde le besé. Sin embargo él no tarda en deslizarse a la altura de mi rostro y me da un beso tan profundo que me descoloca, un raudal de calor inmenso se concentra en zonas de mi cuerpo que nunca antes habían tenido más que una función meramente vital. Mis mejillas también se acaloran, me siento impresionada por la reacción de mi cuerpo. Las manos de Peeta se colocan simétricamente en mi cintura, sus pulgares realizan un movimiento muy sutil de caricia, y me besa constantemente. Deja algún beso en la comisura de mis labios, algún beso en mi oído, algún beso en mi nariz y alguna sonrisa cuando abrimos los ojos y nos miramos brevemente. Levanto los brazos para abrazarle el cuello, lo que hace que mi camiseta se levante y sus manos toquen mi piel, desencadenando una especie de corriente súbita y efímera hacia multitud de puntos en mi cuerpo. Él hunde su cara en mi pelo, y yo divago, imagino cómo continuaríamos si estuviéramos solos, si sería necesario decirle a Peeta lo que tengo en mente o solo dejar que ocurra, ¿podría ocurrir? Algo me dice que sí, algo me deja totalmente claro que Peeta se hundiría y refugiaría en mí si yo le dejara, y algo me dice que yo le dejaré más de una vez, y que solo eso hará que pueda sobrellevar esta sumisión a las órdenes de El Capitolio. Las manos que agarran mi cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel, se entrelazan tras ella, y recibo con placidez el inmenso abrazo de Peeta. Me envuelve en su calor, en su aroma y en su fuerza.

Le escucho suspirar, se estira, y apaga la luz, me da un "buenas noches" y yo le beso nuevamente, con suavidad, sin prisa. Atrapo sus labios entre los míos y los separo, toco su frente con mía y con un movimiento ascendente, mis labios pasan por su mentón, sus labios, su nariz y su frente, y deposito un beso al final del recorrido en su flequillo.

-Katniiss –susurra, y me mira como si hubiera algo que temer–cuando acabe todo esto, ¿te quedarás conmigo? –no sé qué responder a su pregunta, porque ¿cuándo es cuando acabe "todo esto"? eso no ocurrirá nunca. Empiezo a sentirme un poco agobiada entre sus brazos, ya que siempre estaré con él porque debo estarlo, y esa no es la respuesta que él quiere, y así jamás podrá creer totalmente en mi voluntad, y quizá yo tampoco. –No me sueltes–me pide, y me quedo quieta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- respondo, con la voz ahogada.

-Quédate conmigo, solo quiero decir, que te quedes conmigo

-Estoy contigo –no sé qué otra cosa decir, y él parece conformarse con eso.

Nos sumergimos bajo las sábanas, donde seguimos con un juego nuevo, algo que nunca hemos hecho: acariciarnos. Acariciarnos despiertos, conscientes; no nos vemos, la oscuridad de la habitación es completa, y quizá eso nos da algo más de confianza. Yo le acaricio los hombros, la cara y el cuello, el me acaricia la cintura, el ombligo, la cadera. Aunque le deseo, no siento la necesidad inminente de tener sexo con él, es curioso, porque pensaba que mi deseo podía desembocar en algo primario, irracional, carente de tacto, pero descubro que no es así, que me deleito en caricias leves, y él también. Me cercioro del tamaño de su mano a proporción con el de mi cuerpo, seguramente más porque yo soy pequeña que porque él sea grande parece abarcar con su mano una amplia parte de mi anatomía. Una de sus manos se retira de mi cintura, se posa en mi pierna y se mueve dudosa en sentido ascendente hasta llegar a mi cintura otra vez, entonces se queda muy quieto, esperando una reacción que le haga saber si puede hacer eso o no, si ha pasado el límite o no, porque no sabe que no hay límite. Yo le acaricio el ombligo y él se ríe en mi cuello, al parecer he encontrado un punto para torturarle. Confiado, desciende bajo las sábanas y deposita un beso cerca de mi ombligo.

-Yo no tengo cosquillas- pienso en voz alta, él sube de nuevo y me hace leves cosquillas en la nuca que me invitan a dormir.

En la madrugada, despierto de súbito descubriendo que Peeta no está. Imagino que ha ido al baño, pero no me duermo a la espera de que vuelva, miro el reloj y cuando pasa media hora me decido a levantarme. Llamo a la puerta y él abre al otro lado y me hace un gesto para que entre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto

-Escúchame- pero no puedo escuchar nada porque al instante siguiente algo me atraviesa la cabeza y me hace caer al suelo. Veo como Peeta es presa de varios rayos de corriente eléctrica que caen de algún punto invisible del baño, uno tras otro le atraviesan la cabeza, y después cesan.

Aunque estoy aturdida soy capaz de arrastrarle hasta la habitación, el problema es levantarle del suelo para colocarle en la cama. Aunque es fuerte, y más grande que yo, lo que no es difícil, no debe superar mi peso en mucho más de veinte kilos, así que consigo subirle a la cama tirando de él por debajo de axilas, con mis manos anudadas en su pecho y yo subida en la cama. Le tumbo y noto un hormigueo en las sienes. Y espero que despierte.


End file.
